


Iris

by AllIGottaDoIsDream



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, South Park: The Stick of Truth, other characters later, prolly gonna be some Stan/Butters later hella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllIGottaDoIsDream/pseuds/AllIGottaDoIsDream
Summary: A prince runs away and a bard follows.





	Iris

He wanted to take every single star in the sky and put them in a jar. He wondered, would they stay still, or maybe dance like fireflies in summer? 

It didn’t matter, for every constellation was already present in his prince’s eyes. They were a dark blue-green, mixed together like wildflowers dancing in a field by the river. He wished he could wake up to them in the morning and watch them flutter closed at night. And he wondered, how did the stars end up there?

And every fire, every sun took form as fiery curls that were barely held by a branch crown that sat prestigious upon his head. He wanted to run his hands through them. Would they be course, rough but still soft like wool, or maybe silky and easy to run calloused fingers through? Would it burn him like fire, too?

The bard’s feelings were in vain, however. It was just that, Jimmy was a bard and Kyle was a prince. A kind, giving elf prince that ruled behind his parents extravagant forms. Because of this, the only human in the elven kingdom longed to feel a forbidden touch.

Even if Kyle longed to have Jimmy as well, it wouldn’t have worked out. He was set up for an arranged marriage to Princess Heidi, heir to the fairy kingdom throne. Jimmy cursed the sky for not making him a royal. Then maybe, just maybe he'd have a chance.

Jimmy couldn’t help but let his thoughts run rampant at he laid on the cold stone lip of the garden fountain. The calming rush of flowing water and the sweet fragrance of roses would probably lull anyone else to sleep. Not him, sadly. All he could think about was his prince with starry eyes.

He sat himself up on the ledge, green cape flowing behind him. He looked at himself in the flowing water. Despite everything, it was still him.

The snap of a twig turned his attention to a fleeting shadow. An intruder? Surely he wouldn’t let them get far enough as to hurt his prince. 

Jimmy placed the strap of his lute on his back, grabbing his crutches and followed the snapping of twigs in the night. He could now easily see the shadow of a deep green cloak floating in the night wind, and he picked up pace.

“W-Wait! S-Stop!”. 

The bard’s plea only made the shadow fly faster, and in the heat of the moment Jimmy flung his crutch at the intruders feet. They fell over with a thud and an audible ‘oof’ into the brambles. Jimmy, moving as quickly as he could, grabbed his abused crutch, pushing the other into the strangers back as if to keep him down. An angry breath escaped the figure, their pale hands gripping at the moss.

¨Get off me, bard!¨, a very, very familiar voice scowled from beneath the hood. Jimmy´s eyes widened, sinking down beside the figure. His knobby hands gripped the hood, pulling back the dark green hood to unleash red curls and green-blue eyes lit with angry starfire. Jimmy backed away, and the elf prince stood, brushing himself off.

“M-My liege! I´m so s-sorry… are y-you ok? What w-were you d-doing out here?“, the bard cried, his hands gripping his crutches till his knuckles turned white. The prince looked at the bard, a little annoyed. 

“Don’t call me that!”. The pale moonlight glinted off of his hair and lit his freckled face. “Just… Kyle is fine”. Jimmy could feel the blush radiating off himself, and he prayed to the gods that the elf couldn't see it.

Kyle’s eyes softened a bit, and he ran a freckled hand through his locks. “I’m going… away”. He rubbed his arm with his hand. “I don’t know where yet but…. I don’t know”. He sighed, looking conflicted, but then the prince turned tail, briskly walking from the bard.

“Wait, m-my li- Kyle!”. Jimmy trailed behind Kyle, his eyes pleading. “I’m n-not going to st-stop you from leaving, b-but at least let m-me come with you!”. He grabbed the princes shoulder lightly, but with enough force to stop him. Kyle whipped around, biting his lip so hard it looked like it might bleed. “Why? How do I know your not just gonna tell someone where I am?”, he hissed, not meeting the bard’s eyes. Jimmy frowned, his hand retreating.

“Would I b-be as u-unworthy as to t-tattle on my Prince? W-why, it wouldn’t m-make me anything more then a t-toddler!”, Jimmy sang, swooning dramatically and flinging a hand over his head like a fainting maiden. A dry laugh left the fleeing prince at Jimmy’s over exaggerated, well, everything.

He smiled at Kyle, warm and crooked. “It w-would pro-probably be better to have someone who kn-knows how to get around with y-you. So… w-what do you s-say?”. A tinge of hopefulness manifested in Jimmy’s eyes as he tried to look as much as a kicked puppy as possible. The redhead rolled his eyes, then nodded.

“Fine… just don’t slow me down”, he complied, rubbing his hand down his face. The bard cheered, not too loudly to alert the castle, but loud enough for Kyle to wonder what the hell he's gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how good this is ugh
> 
> Any critiques or suggestions are appreciated


End file.
